


Breathing

by pengwingstereotype



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breathing, Feels, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, Multi, Reichenbach, Requited Love, Sad, Short, Stay Alive, Suicide, TJLC, but fluff all the same, johns parents being homophobes hardcore, no mary of course, painful fluff, post-TRF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengwingstereotype/pseuds/pengwingstereotype
Summary: John isn't coping after Reichenbach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings at end because slightly spoilery but please check if you need

John breathed. He made a point of breathing, alone or not. It was how he fought.  
In.  
Him lying on the couch with Sherlock draped over him, his stupid robe thing cloaking John as well.  
Out.  
Sherlocks face when a difficult case was solved, as he danced around the flat and then restlessly kissed John and ran out the door.  
In.  
That irritating skull seeing far more of John than John would've liked it to.  
Out.  
The funny way sherlock breathed when he was happy, his face right up to John's, trying to memorise every detail.  
In.  
The mistletoe that hung permanently in the doorway so they'd always have an excuse for a kiss.  
Out.  
Sherlock never quite managing to say "I love you" so John did it twice as much.  
In.  
Sherlock forever putting sugar in John's coffee so that John would forgive him with a kiss.  
Out.  
John confessing to Harry that her suspicions were 100% correct and her shriek and exclamation: "My gaydar is never wrong!"  
In.  
Sherlock never telling Mycroft because he'd known from the start.  
Out.  
That first confession that sherlock didn't seem to be able to keep in at New Year during the countdown.  
In.  
John excusing himself and Sherlock when it hit 'three!' so they could vanish into the hall and kiss on 'oneeee!'  
Out.  
Sherlock not loving me enough to 'stay alive, no matter what.'

That was the last breath John Watson took as he slumped to the floor, a letter to his parents on the mantelpiece.  
Later, Greg opened it. He'd heard about John's parents. He hoped the letter would prove that they were okay, that they cared enough to get in touch at least when Sherlock died.

"To Mum and Dad.  
I'm sorry that I hurt you. It's stupid, that I had to go and love him. I know that it hurt you. I know you were disappointed. Maybe one day you'll love me again. I hope you come to the funeral,  
Lots of love, Johnny"

Lestrade hand delivered the letter.  
John's parents never showed up to the funeral.

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide and extreme parental homophobia trigger warnings


End file.
